DWMI Ultimate Collection
The 3rd set is called DWMI Ultimate collection. It came out in July 2013. The cards came with issues 32-52. There were 126 cards in total plus 5 special editions (4 flip-side cards and Silence will Fall). All the cards except Silence will Fall (476) came with the magazine. If you bought every issue you got every card. Silence will Fall was only available in to subscribers in issue 33. There were no tins or CDUs in this set. You didn't really need them as you only had to buy every issue of the magazine to get every card. Here are the links to the 3rd set cards. =Ultimate Cards= Doctors (15 cards) Caretaker Doctor (346) First Doctor and Susan (347) Second Doctor and Jamie (348) Third Doctor and Sarah Jane (349) Fourth Doctor and Romana (350) Fifth Doctor and Tegan (351) Sixth Doctor and Perl (352) Seventh Doctor and Ace (353) Eighth Doctor and Grace (354) Ninth Doctor and Captain Jack (355) Tenth Doctor and Martha (356) Duplicate Doctor and Donna (357) Tenth Doctor and Rose (358) Eleventh Doctor, Amy and Rory (359) Eleventh Doctor and River Song (360) Villains (15 cards) The Master (361) Decaying Master (362) Fanged Master (363) The Master (364) Harold Saxon (365) Gantok (366) The Gorgon (367) Max Capricorn (368) The Rani (369) The Editor (370) Scaroth (371) Anne Droid (372) Jagrafess (373) Sycorax Leader (374) Beserker-Possessed (375) Doctor's Allies (24 cards) Wooden Queen (376) Captain Carter (377) River Song (378) Jackie Tyler (379) Martha Jones (380) Craig and Alfie (381) Madge Arwell (382) Alonso Frame (383) Androzani Rangers (384) Novice Hame (385) Rory Williams (386) The Controller (387) The Brigadier (388) Lily Arwell (389) Dorium Maldovar's Head (390) Lorna Bucket (391) Wooden King (392) Amy Pond (393) Brannigan (394) Laszlo (395) Shakespeare (396) Chantho (397) Sally Sparrow (398) Cyril Arwell (399) Monsters (30 cards) Seventh Transept Skulls (400) Raston Warrior Robot (401) Pterodactyls (402) Giant Spiders (403) The Shansheeth (404) Cybermats (405) The Gelth (406) Hooded Winders (407) Damaged Daleks (408) The Bane (409) Ice Warriors (410) Beast-Possessed Ood (411) Silurian Warriors (412) Infected Humans (413) Pig Pilot (414) Adipose Outbreak (415) Sun-Possessed (416) Hetocumtek (417) Beast-Possessed (418) Haemovore (419) Hotel Angels (420) Plasmavores (421) Ghost Army (422) Father Christmas Roboforms (423) Krafayis (424) Damaged Cybermen (425) Slitheen in Disguise (426) Metalkind (427) Silurians (428) Area 52 Silence (429) Gadgets (12 cards) Chameleon Arch (430) Sonic Lipstick (431) Eye Drive (432) Puzzle Box (433) Teselecta Wrist Device (434) Fob Watch (435) Judoon Scanner (436) Christmas Gift (437) Live Chess Set (438) Spare Hand (439) Key to Time (440) Androzani Harvester (441) Adventures (30 cards) Exploding Spaceship (442) Judoon Cataloguing (443) Spitfires in Space (444) Trilogic (445) Teselecta Amy (446) Area 52 Attack (447) Craig Upgrade (448) Doctor Fall (449) The Matrix (450) Double Doctors (451) Grave Danger (452) Geronimo! (453) Regeneration Game (454) Creepy Call (455) Civil War (456) Hello, Handsome (457) Christmas Crown (458) Flood Frenzy (459) Gantok Fall (460) River Captured (461) Reapers (462) Dalek Fury (463) Present Surprise (464) Library Choke (465) Flying Bus Trip (466) Teselecta Change (467) Beetle Back (468) Faulty Hammock (469) Rocket Blast (470) River's Last Song (471) Special Editions Rory/Silent (472) Amy/Weeping Angel (473) Eleventh Doctor/Supreme Dalek (474) Eleventh Doctor/The Doctor's Ganger (475) Silence will Fall (476) Category:About the Cards Category:DWMI Paraphernalia